


I Need You Out of This

by Blink_Blue



Series: S2 Fics [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 2x08, Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after Oliver's reappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Out of This

“You just seem really upset for some reason. I mean, smashing my laptop like that–”

“You’re damn right I’m upset,” Connor mutters as he walks into their bedroom.

“What’s the big deal?” Oliver asks following behind the other man.

“You’re acting like nothing happened,” Connor says as he turns to him. “You could have been killed tonight. You could have been… you could have been hurt, maybe he was a psycho–”

“He’s not a psycho, Connor. He’s just a regular guy. You don’t know–”

“No, _you_ don’t know–”

“Connor–”

“He could be lying!” Connor says exasperated. “Maybe he’s just messing with us! Maybe this is all just a part of his plan to take us down. Maybe he’s… maybe… maybe I’m just upset that you’re not taking this seriously.”

Oliver laughs, “Connor, I’m fine. Really. Nothing happened. Seriously, we went out for a coffee, it was… in public. Nothing happened, there’s no need to over–”

“But something could have happened,” Connor interrupts him. “It could have been so much worse” “Yeah, but nothing happened. I’m fine, Connor. I don’t understand why you’re _so_ upset!”

“I’m upset because you’re not taking this seriously!” Connor shouts. He lets out a laugh, a bit hysterical. “You’re treating this like… like it’s some joke. Like you couldn’t have been killed tonight. He could have killed you. He could have _hurt_ you. He could have…” Connor trails off and sighs. He runs his hands through his hair before dropping them to his sides. “He could have taken you from me. And there would have been nothing that I could have done about it. You could have _died_ , Oliver.”

Oliver shakes his head. “That didn’t happen.”

“But it could have,” Connor says softly. “It could have. What would I have done then? What would I have done, if I came home last night, and found your body? If he just left you bloody, with your throat slashed, like that Hapstall aunt? Or–”

“Connor, that– that didn’t happen. I’m–I’m sorry,” Oliver stutters and takes a half step closer. “It’s not a big deal–”

“But it could have been! It could have been! And I’m pissed that you aren’t taking this more seriously. I mean, you went behind my back! Frank asks you to do something that you knew would upset me, and you did it anyway! And setting up a coffee date with a potential serial killer? You were acting crazy! Do you even see that?”

“Connor… I’m sorry...”

“No, stop! Just… just stop. This… this is bullshit!” Connor yells, wringing his hands through his hair again. “You’re not understanding me. You– you could have… He could have killed you. We don’t know who he is. He could be the murderer, he could have _taken_ you from me… I could have lost you, damn it! And you… don’t seem to get that! You don’t understand what that would have done to me…”

Oliver sighs, “Connor… I do get it,” he says softly.

Connor shakes his head. “No. No. It would have… it would have broken me. Okay? It would have broken me. And… I need you to know that.”

“Connor… I do…”

“I love you.” Connor says softly. “You are the most important thing in the world to me. I love you so much, Ollie. I love you,” he says breathlessly. “And you are the most important thing in the world to me. And you _need_ to understand why I need you OUT of this… this fucked up part of my life,” he says shakily. “Please. Please Ollie, just promise me that you will stop. This–this thrill seeking–whatever it is, that you’re doing. I swear… I swear I will never ask you to hack anything for my cases again. I… I know that you’re just trying to help, but this… I need you out of this… this mess. I _need_ you out of it.”

Oliver sighs. “Okay,” he says softly. “Okay… I–I promise. I’ll stay out of it. I just… I just want to be a part of your life… that’s all.” He slowly walks closer, and Connor closes his eyes as the other man wraps his arms around him. “I just want to be a part of your life.”

“Ollie, you _are_ my life. You are the only thing that matters right now. The only thing.” Connor meets his eyes and takes a shuttered breath. “The only thing. And I need you to be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)!


End file.
